Hitler Parody Wiki:News
Contests Portal * ---- ---- 2015 'October 2015' ;20 October 2015 *The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest was announced. ;6 October 2015 * Congratulations to Fegel Fawx for winning August 2015's Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award! ;4 October 2015 * The results of September's Unterganger Awards have been released. Congratulations to all of the winners, including Mitchell Hang (Gilblitz112) for winning Unterganger of the Month and SnipSnapParodies for winning Parody of the Month! 'September 2015' ;24 September 2015 *He's alive! Gokyr586 has returned with a brand new channel under the name of Venkyra21! ;19 September 2015 *Gokyr586 the Terminator was terminated by Google for an unspecified reason. Further correspondence between him and Google are ongoing to know the exact reason of his termination. RIP, our favourite Gunschinator... ;16 September 2015 * Hitler Parody Wiki's fifth anniversary! *Untergangers took control of /r/HitlerParodies subreddit . Enjoy your antic-laced reddit! ;15 September 2015 * Subtitlecomedy has sold Fegelbook to Hitler Rants Parodies after putting it up for sale. HRP will now incorporate it onto the same server as Downfallparodies.net. ;14 September 2015 * Congratulations to Vgrx for winning for winning Charizard's DPMV Contest! ;13 September 2015 * The Grand Unified Downfall Scenes Database transitioned into Scribunto Lua modules, with added functionality and long-overdue mobile support. September 4 2015 * The results of August's Unterganger Awards have been released. Congratulations to all of the winners, including Parodyhall for winning Unterganger of the Month and Soalric Parker for winning Parody of the Month! September 3 2015 * Congratulations to MoofParodies for winning August 2015's Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award! * Congratulations to Vzorkic for winning September 2015's Unterganger Lifetime Achievement Award! 'August 2015' August 3 2015 * The results of the July 2015 Unterganger Awards have been released. Congratulations to all of the winners, including JennieParker87 for winning Unterganger of the Month and Gb. Alexander for winning Parody of the Month! August 2 2015 * Gb. Alexander has won the rerun of the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award for the month of March, while Parodyhall has won the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award for the month of July. Congratulations to both winners! 'July 2015' July 16 2015 *After over 10 months, there is finally a new poll! Click here to vote! July 14 2015 *Untergangers CanaDolfy98 (Nhlfan40) and Gokyr586 have become the newest administrators of this wiki. July 4 2015 * The results for June 2015's Unterganger Awards have been released. Congratulations to all winners! July 2 2015 * Nerdington 0 has won the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award for the month of June. Congratulations! *The nomination process for March 2015's Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award has been rerun, after the previous winner Charizard had his win revoked. 'June 2015' June 27 2015 *4th-generation Unterganger Charizard has been revealed to be AlphaSkyRaider in disguise after much speculation. The two channels would later be merged under the single name of Charizard. All awards received by "Charizard" would be revoked as well. June 2 2015 * PunchOfJustice has been inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame. Congratulations! ---- ---- ---- ---- __NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__